The invention relates to a system suitable ;or personal body care, comprising a cartridge having a space for storing an auxiliary fluid, and an appliance comprising
a treatment device for carrying out a treatment on the body of a user with the aid of the auxiliary fluid, and
an interface for coupling the cartridge to the appliance.
The invention also relates to an appliance for body care, comprising
a treatment device for carrying out a treatment on the body of a user, and
an interface for coupling a cartridge to the appliance, which cartridge has a space for storing an auxiliary fluid.
The invention also relates to a cartridge comprising
a space for the storage of an auxiliary fluid intended for personal body care in conjunction with a body-care treatment,
an interface for coupling the cartridge to an appliance adapted to carry out said treatment.
The invention also relates to a pump and a flange for use in the cartridge in accordance with the invention.
Such a system, such an appliance and such a cartridge are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,697. The known system comprises an electric shaver and a cartridge filled with a depilatory substance. The shaver has a shaving head, a drive unit and a chamber for mounting the cartridge. Viewed from the shaving head the chamber is located adjacent the drive unit and, at the shaver side remote from the shaving head, it has a cover to enable the cartridge to be placed into the chamber. At the shaving head side the chamber communicates with a passage which terminates in the outer surface of the shaving head. The cartridge has an actuating button to apply the depilatory substance. The cover has an opening through which a user has access to the button in the closed position of the cover once the cartridge has been placed into the shaver. A drawback of the known system is that the shaver can be used in conjunction with a cartridge containing a fluid which has not been tested in combination with the shaver.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system, an appliance and a cartridge of the types defined in the opening paragraphs, which preclude undesired results owing to the use of an unsuitable auxiliary fluid.
To this end the system in accordance with the invention is characterized in that
the appliance includes a blocking device adapted to block at least one function of the appliance,
the cartridge has a key for cooperation with the blocking device, and
the blocking device is adapted to unblock said function when the cartridge is mounted.
The appliance in accordance with the invention is suitable for use in the system in accordance with the invention and to this end it is characterized in that
the appliance includes a blocking device adapted to block at least one function of the appliance, and
the blocking device is adapted to unblock said function when a cartridge having a key is coupled to the appliance.
The cartridge in accordance with the invention is suitable for use in the system in accordance with the invention and to this end it is characterized in that
the cartridge has a key for unblocking a function of the appliance when the cartridge is coupled to the appliance.
The invention is based on the recognition of the fact that the use of an auxiliary fluid in conjunction with an appliance which performs a body-care treatment on the body of a user imposes special requirements on the auxiliary fluid. It is not sufficient that the auxiliary fluid as such is suitable for application to the body. It appears that the effect on the body can change under the influence of the treatment. In addition, the auxiliary fluid should be easy to remove from the appliance and the auxiliary fluid should not affect the appliance. The measures in accordance with the invention inhibit a function which could give an undesired result when a cartridge without the correct key is present. Protection against undesired results is achieved in that cartridges having the correct key are filled exclusively with fluids that have been tested in conjunction with the appliance.
An embodiment of the appliance in accordance with the invention is adapted to block the application of the auxiliary fluid. Thus, application of an unsuitable auxiliary fluid is precluded.
In another embodiment of the appliance in accordance with the invention is the treatment device is adapted to carry out a treatment which does not require an auxiliary fluid, and the blocking device is adapted to allow this treatment if no cartridge has been mounted. This embodiment is particularly interesting if the treatment is possible both xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d, i.e. without an auxiliary fluid, and xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d, i.e. with an auxiliary fluid. In such a case said measure precludes the application of an unfit auxiliary fluid, for example, in that the pump is blocked while allowing the appliance to be used in the xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d mode.
In another embodiment of the appliance in accordance with the invention, the blocking device comprises: at least one blocking element which blocks the function in a blocking position and which allows the function in a non-blocking position, and at least one contact surface for positioning the blocking element by means of a key surface. This embodiment is particularly suitable for blocking mechanical functions such as, for example, the actuation of a valve or the drive of a pump. In addition, this embodiment has the advantage that it is comparatively immune to soiling. Such a soiling is for example not unlikely to be caused by the auxiliary fluid. Moreover, this embodiment is not dependent upon an electric power source, which precludes failure of the blocking device due to, for example, an inadequate battery voltage.
In another embodiment of the appliance in accordance with the invention, the contact surface is only accessible via an opening in a wall of the appliance. As a result of this measure, it is achieved that both the size and the position of a pin-shaped projection form variables for defining different keys. As a result of this, a body care system can include cartridges with mutually different fluids and different keys. It may then be desirable to block different functions in the appliances of the system in dependence on the key. A key having two different variables enables new appliances and fluids to be put on the market with the possibility of allowing operation of old appliances in combination with the new fluids and blocking new appliances for the old fluids, or of blocking the old appliances for the new fluid and allowing operation of the new appliances for the old fluids.
In another embodiment of the appliance in accordance with the inventions the the appliance has a coupling element for the passage of the auxiliary fluid, and the blocking device is constructed to be symmetrical with respect to the coupling element. Such a symmetry simplifies mounting of the cartridge on the appliance because the cartridge can be coupled to the appliance in two positions.
In a preferred embodiment of the appliance in accordance with the invention, the the blocking device comprises an optical detector for detecting an optical key on a cartridge which has been coupled to the appliance, and the blocking device has a control unit coupled to the detector. The key may then comprise, for example, a pattern of more reflecting and less reflecting surfaces which is read out when the cartridge is placed into the appliance. By means of this measure it is achieved that no forces occur between the cartridge and the appliance as a result of the presence of the key.
In another embodiment of the appliance in accordance with the invention, the the blocking device comprises a magnetic detector or an electromagnetic detector for detecting a magnetic key or electromagnetic key on a cartridge coupled to the appliance, and the blocking device has a control unit coupled to the detector. By means of these measures it is achieved that the detection of the key is not susceptible to soiling by the auxiliary fluid. The key can, for example, take the form of a magnetic strip, the magnetic detector being sensitive to a magnetic pattern provided in the magnetic strip. Alternatively, the key may include an inductive element and the magnetic detector may include an antenna for the generation and detection of an alternating magnetic field.
In yet another embodiment of the appliance in accordance with the invention, the blocking device comprising at least two electrodes for engagement with contact surfaces of a cartridge coupled to the appliance, and the blocking device comprises a control unit coupled to the electrodes. Due to this measure it is achieved that an electrically controlled function of the appliance can be blocked by simple means. The key may then comprise a pattern of electrode surfaces, connected or not connected to one another, and the electrical detector may comprise a pattern of two or more electrodes. The electrode surfaces may then be connected via a given electrical resistance, capacitance or inductance, or they may form a digital pattern of surfaces, electrically connected or not electrically connected to one another.
A preferred embodiment of the cartridge in accordance with the invention, includes a key having at least one pin-shaped projection whose position and length define the key. Due to these measures the shape of the key is non-critical, so that it can be manufactured reliably in a mass-production process.
In especially preferred embodiment of the cartridge in accordance with the invention, the key comprises at least two pin-shaped projections. By means of this measure it is achieved that the number of variables for the defining the key further increases.
Preferably, of the cartridge comprises a coupling element for the passage of the auxiliary fluid, and the pin-shaped projections are arranged symmetrically with respect to the coupling element. As a result of this, mounting of the cartridge on the appliance is simplified because the cartridge can be coupled to the appliance in two positions.
In another embodiment of the cartridge in accordance with the invention, the the cartridge comprises a reservoir and a pump, and the key forms part of the pump. By incorporating the pump in the cartridge it is achieved that the pump can be replaced easily. The hygiene of the system can be improved by, for example, selling a package including five reservoirs and one pump. When the key forms part of the pump the package as a whole can be manufactured more cheaply.